It's my life
by Sakura-jr17
Summary: I'm bad at summarys, Sakura turns up at Syaorans wedding to some girl the clan has picked and puts it to an end she hopes. R
1. One

Hey Sakurajr17 here just wanted to say I don't own Card Captor Sakura Clamp owns CCS!

It's My Life

Chapter One

A young lady sat and watched as her four-year-old daughter pumped her feet into the air.

"Mommy I'm flying" she squealed. Her bright emerald eyes shone with happiness, her mid back hair chocolate brown flutter in the wind.

Her mother smiled at her while thinking they look so much like their father. Her eyes wander over to her son sitting under a tree trying and failing to control his elemental powers. He needs help but I know no one around here who can help.

Flash back

Syaoran drunkenly smiled at a slightly intoxicated Sakura "I do" he slurred as she to said "I do" Some person said "you may now kiss the bride" He leaned in an kissed her.

Sakura sat on a plane I'm doing this for you Syaoran; I can't get in your clan's way. I'm going to live in Canada. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Week later

"Miss. Li I'm glad to say your hired here at teen beat magazines. You'll be modeling clothes for are company. You start Monday at 9am."

End of Flashbacks

That's where I still work almost 6 years later. My 22nd birthday is in three weeks and the twin is in four weeks on April 8. I end up having twin's and he'd be very proud of them.

In the background she could hear the phone ringing "Kids mommy will be back she has to get the phone!" She made a dash for the phone just making it.

"Sakura Li Speaking" she could hear her boss on the other end. "Sakura its Lana listens we're merging with a company in Hong Kong and we need you to go for a week and show them we're the best so we can seal the deal. As always we'll provide you with a room and air line tickets. We're merging with Daidouji Fashions. And Miss Tomoyo-san wants the best, that's you."

Sakura look at her rings on her fingers. "Alright when do we leave?" "Tonight on the 7:30 flight to Hong Kong." Sakura hung her phone up and walked up to her room.

When Sakura hadn't returned to the backyard Kari got worried. "Onii-chan mommy hasn't come back do you think we're going on another trip?" The young boy looked up at

his little sister. She may only be a minute younger then him but she still called him Onii-chan meaning older brother.

"Yeah I think so she went right to her room." His own emerald eyes shone with a blank look. He was worried about his mother but never showed his feelings openly like his sister.

Sakura walk to a filing cabinet and pulled out her marriage papers _I'll take them just encase I need them, besides knowing my lucky Tomoyo will see thru my cards. And I'll have a lot of explaining to do._

She pulled out their passports, her star cards, and her portfolio. She packed light, then moved on to the kids stuff Dolly for her daughter clothes and a few books. For her son she packed some clothes and a video game.

She walk down with her side bag and two suit cases. "Kids mommy work is sending a car for our trip. Kari please get mommy's purse.

After the car arrived she asked him to stop at an A&W Drive thru so the kids could eat. Kari had fallen asleep while TK just looked out the window.

Once they arrived at the air port she found Lana waiting for her. "You're coming?"Sakura asked in shock. Lana merely nodded yes as she handed Sakura her tickets "Come on you three we have a plane to catch."

Hong Kong After the Flight.

Lana found a taxi for the four of them and they went to some hotel. Sakura and the kids had one room while Lana had her own. Once in her room Sakura pulled out her Star cards. "TK, Kari mommy's going to change the way you look cause there are people her who want to take you from me ok." Seeing them nod she used her cards to change their hair color to blond and their eyes blue, then on her self she had blond hair with bright pink high lights and bluish grey eye's.

"Sweetie pie, little monster you have to hide your auras too ok." She hid hers and put the kids to bed tomorrow would be fun. She knew that for sure.

She lay down on her bed thinking about what she would say if she say Syaoran again, not so much that more Tomoyo. She shivered at the thought of Tomoyo and Meilin's tempers She might have been friends with them but they'd still yell at her.

Ok let me Know what you think, and see you next chapter!


	2. Two

Hey Sakura here I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp owns CCS

In the last chapter it was a little confusing. Well what happened was Sakura was remembering the night she married Syaoran and that's why she ran because she felt the clan would never see her as a decent wife for him. So she ran away. And now she's back cause of her company she works for, she changed their looks to hide from everyone she knows there and hide their auras. Incase you haven't notices yes there is magic.

It's My Life

Chapter two

Lana awoke early and got ready for the meeting with Daidouji-san today at 9am. After a quick shower she went to get Sakura and the twins, but to her surprise they we're waiting for her.

Kari was wearing a light yellow sun dress while her brother wore black Shorts and a green t-shirt. Sakura was wearing a light pink sun dress with pink sun glass.

Lana looked at all of them and said "What on earth did you do to your hair and eyes?" Sakura smile and said "I changed the way we look cause there are people here I do not wish to see if possible. I've hurt them way to much."

Lana understanding a little turns to the twins and asks "Who's hungry? Cause I know I am" she smiled see Kari face light up "I want pancakes with chocolate chips, and TK wants pancakes with strawberries like mommy! With a glass of orange juice!"

Sakura smiled at her daughter as she shut the do their room. As she walks down the hall after Lana she sighed sadly. _I'm doing the right thing I just have to keep telling myself that. Even thou I miss everyone horribly._ She watched as her children climb up onto seats for breakfast.

At 9am

Lana walked into a building with Sakura and the twins in tow. She sees a lovely young women walking towards her,

"You must be Lana, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, you can call me Tomoyo, and who are these kawaii people!"

Lana smiled as her blue eyes danced with pride and her long golden blond hair was in a ponytail.

"This is the model I was telling you about Li Sakura, with her children Kari and TK." Sakura smiled as she shook Tomoyo's hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss Daidouji. You may call me Sakura." She said in an English accent.

Tomoyo Smiled sadly _another dead end, I had hoped to find my kawaii Sakura –chan. Syaoran-kun will be so upset. He needs her now more then ever._ They walk in to a backroom where there we're about five girls. Tomoyo frowned upon seeing her there.

"Tomoyo-san there you are now about my dress." Tomoyo cut her off. "I told you I won't make you dress the only dress I'll ever make is for my kawaii Sakura-chan. I don't care who you marry."

The lady seem to huff but slowly smiled "But I'm going to be Queen of China Li Xiaolang's wife, and I must have the best." Tomoyo just about screamed at the lady.

"Yura I don't care Li-kun is my best friend and he ASKED me not to make you a dress! SO GET OUT!" Sakura looked at Tomoyo she never used to yell at anyone. But what hurt Sakura more was he was moving on without her, and they we're still married of course he never knew only she did.

Flash back

Sakura awoke to find herself wrapped around Syaoran. She quickly jumped out of bed and dressed heading back to her room some papers next to Tomoyo's video camera got her confused. She picked it up only to find it was.

She whispered sickly "I'm married to Syao-kun." She grabbed the camera and ran back to her room.

She watches what was filmed on it only to see she had proof she was indeed his wife.

Tears ran down her faces as she fears telling him.

End of Flash back

She looked to her children only to see Tomoyo trying to dress them up. She laughed at the sight. She was chasing poor TK with a tape measure and Kari was standing on a stool in what looked like a grad dress.

"Miss Tomoyo he won't stand still he's very much like his father." she looked up to Sakura only to laugh. "I'm sure I can get him to stand still I got Syaoran Li to stand still, after I poked him a few hundred times." she laughed

Lana watched as Sakura picked her son up and told him to stand still of he'd be in pain. Sakura then sat down on a chair watching Tomoyo work, when she was done the two look ready for grad.

"Oh Sakura-san may I please may I use your kawaii children in my next issue!" Tomoyo squealed like she always use to. After Sakura uncovered her poor ears she nodded.

They had a tour of the building and Sakura did a few runway walks they agreed to go for lunch with Tomoyo, even thou she was meeting some people.

Lunch At some high priced Restaurant.

Sakura helped her daughter into her booster seat, while Lana helped TK. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura and asked her "How do you deal with being a single mother?" Sakura looked at her children and answer "I'm not I'm married, we just live in different places. The kids stay with me cause my husband is a very busy person."

Tomoyo nodded not fully understanding but see as she spotted her company she didn't press the subject. "I'd like you to meet my family Uncle Aiden, his son Touya, Syaoran Li my friend and Eriol my boyfriend. Everyone this is Lana Shaw from teen beat with her top model Li Sakura and her children TK and Kari ."

Kari smiled and piped up "In 4 weeks it's our birthday April 8we're go to be 5! Mommy can we meet daddy then, you always say where we older."

Sakura sighed not the question she had wanted to hear, but answered "We'll see mommy has to call him and find out if he's not to busy."

Everyone looked her way confused, Syaoran cause of the boy, he remind him so much of himself from when he was younger. No one asked but all were wondering the same thing, why they didn't see their father.

Lunch was finished and Sakura calmed down she had wanted so badly to hug everyone and talk to them but didn't for her children sake._ That stupid clan would take them from me and make me leave. They must see me as some gold digger, well I'll prove them all wrong!_

She grabbed her children's hands as she headed for a mall. She need to find the kids some games seeing as if she used her magic, the entire Li-clan would know she was in town.

Hey that's all for now. I'm sorry if you don't under stand I have troubles getting ideas out of my head and onto paper. I usually do plays but I'm giving this a shot. All reviews welcome even flames they will help me to grow and write better I hope.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Three

Hey me again, I'm thinking I make this a short story so it'll only be about another 2 may 3 chapters. Again I DON'T own CCS! The wonderful people at clamp do.

Oh and to one of my reviewers I couldn't remember where I had hear Kari and TK but it's all good.

Chapter 3 of it's my life.

Kari's big green eyes followed her mother as she rushed around the hotel room looking for her purse, Kari also watched and notices her brother was right every time her mother was going for lunch with Tomoyo-chan she always dressed up and if Syaoran-kun was there she almost never spoke.

"Mommy you purse is under the table" TK announced walking out of the bathroom from having to wash up for lunch. Kari smiled and piped up "Li-kun's joining us I can feel his green aura." She had taking a liking to him in a matter of minutes, and Sakura saw it too.

Sakura had sighed _Well he is there father and I have been worried if they hadn't taking a liking to him._

She grabbed her purse and heard for the door, "Are you too coming or not" she giggled as they ran after her. _God I sure hope what's her name isn't there. She almost made Kari cry at the last time she saw her._

Flashback

Sakura was standing up on a stool as Tomoyo put the finishing touches on the evening gown she was working on. Kari was on one too in what looked like a wedding dress while TK was off hiding somewhere. He learned if he didn't hide he be in the same spot and didn't like it one bit.

Tomoyo was talking with Kari. "You know you look very kawaii in that." Kari smiled

"One day when I get married will you make me a dress Tomoyo-chan?" She grinned like there was no tomorrow "I would love too, but I also want to make your grad dress to deal." "Deal!"

That's when Yura stormed over from her hiding place. "But you told me you'd only make your kawaii Sakura-chan a wedding dress, Why is the little brat any different. I'm going to be more powerful then her any day!"

Sakura was about to scream at her when Tomoyo did it for her. "Simple, My best friend didn't tell me not to make her a dress. Xiaolang doesn't love you he is only doing because he has no other choice. BECAUSE HIS STUPID CLAN IS MAKING HIM, and if my KAWAII Sakura was here he'd all ready be married, and it wouldn't be to you."

She then picked up Kari rubbed her back as she walked out of the room with TK and Sakura in tow. "Beside your much prettier then her." She whispered to Kari causing her unshed tear to fall but only cause she was happy.

Kari smiled at the very thought _She thinks I'm pretty like my mommy is. I wish Tomoyo-chan was my Auntie._

End of flash back.

They walk to where they had been eating a lot, it was a small café but the food was great and the staff was all very nice.

And as always Tomoyo-chan was there waiting. She wasn't in her usual happy mood cause of the women sitting next to Syaoran, Yura. Her blue eyes danced like she was already queen and her long red locks of curls were in a high pony tail. As she happily talked about her up coming wedding.

Sakura seat her children one the inside of her and Tomoyo taking the seat next to Yura.

"As I was saying Sakura dear I simply must have your children in my wedding as flower girl and Ring Bearer cause they look so much like my soon to be husband."

Sakura looked like she was a deer caught in the head light of a truck.

"I'm sorry but that's the day before we leave, and we're going to be very busy." She gave a look that said I dare you to say anything, to her children.

Breakfast arrived soon after and Yura observed that Sakura, and TK had the same thing as did Kari and Syaoran.

Syaoran pov

_I must remember to thank Tomoyo for not making her a dress. I wonder if Mrs. Li and her children like fair's cause I would like to go, only not alone and NOT with Yura. That women only said she marry me because she gets to be the beeping Queen. If only Ying-fa were here._

_I just knottiest that Kari is like me and loves Chocolate. What a kid she'd be a great flower girl if I were marring Sakura._

Normal POV

Everyone watched as Yura walked off mutter something about a dress for her wedding.

Kari looked at Syaoran and said "Li-kun you haven't said a word all breakfast and now we're going to mommy's work" She looked upset at the idea of going.

"You don't really want to go do you?" TK and Kari nodded no. He Smiled and took Sakura by surprise when he grabbed her wrist. "Mrs. Li I would love to watch your children for the day. I'll take them to the Fair."

Too busy thinking about what he was doing to her poor senses she nodded kids her children handing then 20 Canadian dollars and walked off with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo entered her office with Sakura and sat down and it was only then that her senses returned to her. Tomoyo looked at her a little worriedly and asked "Are you alright ever since Li offered to watch you kids you've been kinda dazed"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo her vision blurred by tears her face had eye liner all down her cheeks from crying. "I just haven't had someone offer to watch them in a long time."

Tomoyo in her understanding nature nodded and handed her a tissue. She also shut the door see Yura walk in to the studio. "Well how about you get your self together and, we get to work I'll meet you in the green room one."

As Sakura let the room Tomoyo opened some files looking for her beloved cousin Sakura, or at least until Yura came in like she owned the place. "Tomoyo Darling have you seen my little pooh bear?"

Tomoyo huffed as she continued looking at her files. That is until Yura pulled them away. "I asked you a Question!" Tomoyo looked up at her glared and said "No I don't." With that she left in a hurry to find Sakura.

Syaoran and Kids.

Kari giggled as Syaoran won her a light purple teddy bear with wings. He had to smile at the two they were great kids and knew a lot for their age. "So TK you want one or what?" He looked at his sister and nodded saying "Yes please."

Syaoran smiled at him and turned to try again. Aiming the ball for the bucket he knocked down the three metal milk things. "Which one will it be for the young man?" inquired the vendor, while TK pointed to a bear the resembled spinner Sun only aqua colored.

Kari and TK then asked if they could go on the Ferries Wheel with big puppy dog pouts Syaoran couldn't say no.

After many rides and some cotton candy they went to Syaoran's so he could change. He end up sitting in some pop and was in need of clean pants.

Kari and TK couldn't help but stare as they pulled up to his house. "You live here. It's so big!" Syaoran chuckled at them and said "Yes I do live here with my Mother and sister, watch out for them." They followed him in as he told Wei to take them to the kitchen for some juice and carrot sticks.

They only nodded when Syaoran told them to go with Wei. He took them to the kitchen and told Cookie the cook what the master had said and left.

She simply smiled as Wei left once he was out of sight asked "How about Oreo's and milk." Her hair was grey and hazel eyes were kind so the twins nodded and they climbed up onto the stools in front of the counter.

Syaoran walked in to see the three laughing and making a small mess. "And here I thought we had enough treats at the fair" his tone was one of a father teasing his kin. Too bad they don't know they are family.

He carried the twin cave man style to clean them up before returning them. With a quick thanks to Cookie he was out the door.

After washing faces and hands they were about to leave when a very tall and elegant women cross their path. TK and Kari remembering it was rude to stare bowed.

"Xiaolang who are these too adorable children?" He smiled at his mother she knew how to make them relax and question him so they wouldn't be scared.

"Their Tomoyo-chan's newest models, I'm watching them so Tomoyo can get some shots of their mother before the week is up. They leave the day after the hell freezes over."

His mother could only smile she knew he wanted to marry the cardmistress, but they couldn't find her anywhere. "Ähh you mean your wedding to miss Yura."

She could understand she didn't like the girl either and knew she was only marrying for the money. "Well you'd better be off before your sisters get home, or you'll never get them out of here."

Yelen watched as they left, but her face wasn't very sad. _So she has returned with out them knowing. And she bears children, my son's children. He may not se it but I do their aura are strong and her cards are wearing off. I saw their true form and I must say they do look like my son and her._

The three raced to the car Buckled up and were off. The twins couldn't wait to see their mother and tell her about their day.

Sakura watched as they pulled up and smiled. They we're safe and he didn't know, all was fine for now. She knew she had to tell him but how was the question.

"MOMMY!" two ganki children ran into their mothers open arms and welcomed her kisses. They started rambling off about their day but she only heard bits of it until they said that they met Syaoran mother and she was pretty, and looked very wise.

Sakura knew she must have seen it but would she tell her son of would she leave that to her. She shuttered at the very idea if her telling him. Her being Yelen Li .

But Sakura knew it had to be before she left. Turning around she saw Syaoran handing the kids the toys he had won for them. She let a single tear roll down her cheek thinking of the on she has in the Hotel bedroom.

Her voice was soft, a little cracked but she managed to say "Thank-you for taking them, and I hope they weren't any trouble, Syaoran-san." She had to fight all urges not to flinch.

Syaoran smiled, she was a very caring person he could tell that much but his magic abilities seem to be hazy around her. He gave her to what any onlooker would call a hug, when really he was telling her "They have had a lot of sweets today, Cotton candy, ice cream, and cookies and milk just so you know."

Sakura had to hold her breath to keep her mind focused, _I'm his wife why can't I just kiss him…oh right the fact he doesn't know!_

She nodded lightly before pulling away. _I feel so empty now. Why couldn't it have lasted longer? _She looked around to see her kids looking a lot like Tomoyo did back in the day, that evil little glint took her back.

"Now what do we say to Syaoran-san children." They put on their we weren't looking look and said "Thank-you very much Syaoran-kun, we had a great time."

He gave a light chuckle and waved by say "I did to." As he walk away and back to his car.

OK another chapter done and only five days till He's getting married, again but this time he knows. I hope he ready for the shock of a life time…before it's too late!

Until next chapter

And Reviewing won't kill you; I like comments even if they put my work down. It helps me to write a story you will read and I can be proud of. Thank-you

Sakurajr17…but I'm really almost 20

Yes you can laugh your ass off at me.

P.S I really need a life.


	4. four

Hey I'm sorry it took so long but work has me working later night shifts! Yuck! And something that affects my mood but that's another story.

So here is chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura looked liked she's seen a ghost. She was pale and not breathing properly. She was trying to processes what Tomoyo had just told her.

After the show we do tonight the after party will be at…at LI'S!

She found her voice and screamed "HOE!" clamping her hands over her mouth she dashed out of the room and back to the hotel.

Thanking god Tomoyo had gone to fix a dress that was to big on one of the models.

Mirror was with the twin as was fight. They had gone to the waterfront to see the sights. But to the human eye looked like normal aunties.

Sakura Burst into her room and started pulling out everything looking for a way out of going tonight. Not yet her mind screamed I'm not ready, he's not ready…hoe!

Finding no way out she called Tomoyo and asked her if she had something she could use for tonight. Tomoyo's usually squeals followed by get your butt back to my place and we'll have you ready for tonight.

You see Sakura not in the show she helping with the backstage stuff to prove she's useful as more then a model. So she pulled her self together and "Dashed" back to Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo was looking at Sakura Li's file as she wonder why there was some much info missing, Mothers name Fathers name Birth date, but what caught her eye was that she was married but no one had ever met her husband.

Tomoyo looked up hearing a knock, "Come in" she sighed in relief seeing Sakura not Yura at her door.

Tomoyo leaving her paper work for later dragged Sakura off to find her a gown for this evening's event.

Sakura was in a dress that was white with a little pink to match her high lights. The dress was an off the shoulder looks like a top with cherry blossoms that came down to a small point, and a simple silk bottom. (AN: I'll have a link below so you can see the real dress.)

Sakura was in awe the dress was purely perfect for this evening's events. She watched as Tomoyo then flat ironed Sakura's hair and left it down. "And when the twins get here I have something for them as well."

And with that said she pushed Sakura to the backstage and let her help the others for the show tonight. Seeing as they where having the show in the building.

When the cards turned up they left the kids with Sakura. She smiled as they talked about the sights and how fight almost kicked some guy out for touching her. Sakura was glad when Tomoyo came and got them ready the show was almost over and she need a rest.

Sakura was one of the last to arrive cause she had too stop and "create" a coat so she wouldn't be to cold. The Limo dropped them off.

After being told where the ball room was she made her way down the hall to ball room with Kari and TK hands in hers. When she got there she was asked her name.

Confused she answered Sakura Li and these are Kari Li and TK Li my children. She was then let in and she understood why he had asked as she walked down a grand stair cases the guy from before announced their names.

Upon reaching the bottom she pushed her hands back and the twins grabbed them. They were dressed in the same out fits as Sakura and Syaoran wore in the Second movie play.

Sakura moved towards Lana and Tomoyo. They were talking with her father and brother. She smiled as the twins reached up. Bending over she pulled up TK and politely asked Fujitaka-san if he would like to hold Kari.

"I would love to" his kind smile shone as he picked up Kari. She giggled happily as they chatted and Touya along with them. Sakura felt a little weak due to all the energy she was using to keep them hidden.

Turning to Touya she asked "Touya-san could you please hold TK so I can get a drink." He nodded taking her son from her so she may get her drink.

Just three more days that all I need please, don't fade out on me now. She prayed as she walked over to grab bottle of water.

Syaoran had been watching her all night, She seems out of it almost ready to fall asleep.

The pulling on his arm brought him back to Yura she hadn't let go of him once this evening and it looked like it would stay that way.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her but was more worried that Yelen Li had just walk up to her and said "I see your stronger then ever young Cardmistress, but don't you think my son know he has children."

Sakura bowed her head and answered "I know that all to well and I wish to tell him myself, if I don't I fear he will think less of me. Before I leave I promise your son will know the truth."

Sakura watched her children play with her family and friend.

Yelen smiled on the inside while thinking _Good girl he must know if he is to end this wedding_. "If he dose not I will tell him myself the day after you leave. Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura nodded as she left and walked back over to her friends. Touya gave her a small smile but the glare said I want to talk to you. Seeing this she nodded

Touya smiled and turned to Lana who was talking with Tomoyo about Fashion. "Excuse me Lana could you please hold TK I need a word with Li-san." Lana only nodded as she took TK into her arms, and went back to her conversion.

Sakura and Touya walked to a far corner as they stopped he turned to her and said "So you have magic, don't try and lie to me I saw your son's eyes flicker from Blue to a green I've only seen in my sister." His voice wasn't anger it was sad.

Sakura placed her hand on him, "I won't lie Onii-chan, they are under one of my cards power to hide their true forms so I could hide from Syaoran-kun, they're his children."

She watch TK squirm out of Lana's hold and go to his sister feeling Yelen walk over.

He watched her as her power once again flicker, she was being drained really quickly and he could tell. She was glad when he hugged her telling it was alright and he forgave her.

She watched with worry as two people she didn't know walked up to her family and eyed her children. She felt a little at ease feeling Yelen's aura wrap around the twin in a protective manner.

Syaoran was watching the two with a little bit of anger. He didn't know why but the moment he met Li Sakura he was drawn to her, almost like his only love. Kinomoto Sakura.

Yura feeling angered she was being ignored pointed to Sakura and Touya and said "Gee someone really like Li-san, Maybe he asked her out and we'll get to go to another wedding!."

Yura had dragged him over to Tomoyo in a last hope of getting a dress out of her. And seeing her parents eyeing the twin she understood something was up.

Yelen looked at the young girl with much pity she really didn't see it.

"No I don't think so they will be very close but Sakura-san loves her children and the man she had them with, that is who she married" or so she says.

Yelen then watched as they headed back to Yura's friend, with her parents in tow, leaving Syaoran

Sakura seeing the twin falling asleep asked Lana to call her car so she may take them home to bed. They had walked around with Fujitaka and were falling asleep almost.

Lana told her she had already done so and they should be waiting outside for her.

Touya took TK so Sakura could take her daughter.

Syaoran grabbed her coat and walked them out. "I'm really sorry about Yura and her parents. She thinks she owns this place."

Sakura smiled at him "It's alright she won't even get the chance, she's not really in love with you just the money, everyone can tell."

Syaoran and Touya gave a short laugh at that then to Sakura's surprise Touya hugged her and left. Not one glare.

Syaoran helped her put the kids into the limo car seats. As he closed the door he said "I wish I had kids, and not with Yura."

Sakura looked sad, she bit her lip "Syaoran-kun Sakura Kinomoto, she wanted me to tell you she loves you, and that's she sorry."

Taking her coat from him she got into the limo as he whispered "I love her so much I wish she was here, to save me from this mess."

Next Day Day before the wedding, bit of a jump in time 

Sakura ran around the room like a chicken "KARI WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CARDS!" Last night Sakura was so weak her cards wore off, and to top it off Kari hide her cards.

TK was with Lana buying a gift for the wedding, she had managed to talk Sakura into going.

Sakura was about to scream again when someone knocked on the door. Being in a up roar she opened the door yelling "Kari you'd better get mommy her cards if you want to go out with Syaoran today!"

She was about to turn to look at what she thought was Lana when she heard "Sakura!"

Eyes wide she looked at who was in front of her.

I'll end there just to be mean…I'm thinking Two more chapter and it'll be finished

AGAIN I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!

If you really want to see the dress see my profile


	5. Five

Hey Sorry it took so very long too update and the dress web side didn't work it's on my profile.

Chapter 4

Sakura face was pale she had trouble breathing, as she saw two people at her door. Eyes wide she gasped "Dad, Eriol…what are you doing here?"

They looked at Sakura like she was a ghost. Here was their daughter that has been missing for 6 years stood in front of them. "Sakura-chan where on earth have you been?"

Kari walked up too her mother face down "I'm sorry mommy, here are your Star Cards. Hi Mr. Eriol, Mr. Kinomoto." Kari said as she stood in front of her mother and her appearance changed back to her blond hair and blue eyes.

They then watched Sakura appearance back to Mrs. Li and she turned to them "This stays between us, and Touya. Please don't tell Xiaolang or Tomoyo I'm here, I'm going to…seeing as I'm Xiaolang's….uhhh Wife."

They stared at her almost in pure shock "When?" Eriol asked in fear he knew. She was dressing Kari as she said "In Vegas, and the Twins are his. Father I'm sorry but why are you two even here?"

They were so shocked with all this news they looked at Sakura as her aura disappeared. "You've been hiding your aura, so we can't find you…we're here cause Xiaolang getting in trouble cause you have the Li-clan rings."

Sakura's head shot up her eyes wide "I'll go save him, please take Kari, Lana will be back with TK in five." She handed Kari a key and ran out the door her purse flying after "Thanks Move Card!"

Sakura ran to the Li-clan temple and was about to enter when a voice called out to her "Mrs. Li I wouldn't go in there. Their very upset right now." Sakura turned to see Mrs. Li Xiaolang's mother, and Syaoran.

_Now I see why she called me Mrs. Li, the rings!_ Sakura put her hands in her pocket and turned the rings down so she couldn't see them. "Oh, well maybe I'll come by later." Yelen eyed her as she moved past the temple to leave.

"Why are you here child?" Sakura looked down and turned around. "To pray for forgiveness as I haven't told the twins father about them or our marriage, I'm the only one who knows, beside my co-worker Lana."

Xiaolang put his cell down as he finished his call and said "How,..Why would you keep something like that from a guy you love." Sakura looked up tears beaming She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"You don't understand I ran to protect yo…him. My brother is very much like Touya-san, and I'm very hurt because he's in pain and I don't know how to save him without really telling him." She looked at Yelen in silent plead not to say anything.

"I'll never get women, Mother I'm off I'm meeting Eriol." And with that he walked off in slight anger, _Women I'll never under stand!_

Sakura turned to Yelen "Yes I have the Li-clan rings, I'm his wife…but I must do this on my own…if we're not at the wedding then you may tell him." Yelen nodded she couldn't say anything she knew the girls power was more them hers and the Elders.

Sakura walked into Tomoyo office she need a friend who could give her advice and that was Tomoyo.

She waits for her to come in like always, and she did. She picked up a file marked Sakura Li and started talking to herself "if you we're my sweet Sakura then I would be saved I mean it's not my fault Sakura ran Syaoran you never told her you loved her and now you stuck marring Yura."

_Wait she on the phone with Syaoran and doesn't relies I'm in the room…He loves me? _"Tomoyo?" Sakura called to get her attention. She looked up and quickly hung up. "Oh Li-chan sorry, didn't see you! What can I do ya for?"

Sakura looked at her name on the folder, "ano I need advice…from someone other then my mother in law"

Tomoyo just nods as if to tell her to go on.

"My husband doesn't know about the Twin, how do I tell him?" She looked at Tomoyo who was currently dancing. "You show him you're his wife and they are his children be proud and don't show any signs of backing down!"

She mutters something along the lines of Sakura and Star card and all her kawaii shots. Sakura knew what she was talking about but chose to leave.

Next Day 

9am

Sakura looked at her twins. They we're dress in cloths from home. Kari a simple pink dress with her hair up in a green ribbon. TK was in black dress pants and a top that was light blue with a dark blue water dragon on it.

Sakura was in black dress pants with a pink top that had to black dragons on it, forming a ying-yang. The three head out to the car having eaten in their room. They brought no gift saying Lana was bringing one from all of them.

The twins seat on the bench with Touya, Meilin, and Tomoyo. Sakura was outside with a bag, inside a video camera, her marriage certificate, and her star cards. Her key was around her neck for the first time in years.

Seeing as now she can call the cards without the wand. She readied herself and walked back in. _I have to do this I have too…or Yelen will for me._ She was about to enter when she heard

"If anyone see reason for these to not to be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Sakura mind was doing a 360 _did I take that long!_

Before she could stop herself she pushed the doors wide open Double doors to the mid roof "I do" she walked forward head held high.

"Ï knew it you like my man you slut!" roared Yura Tomoyo was glad she was taping this. And Yelen wasn't showing any emotions but inside._ That's my daughter in law! You show her who you are._

Sakura shook her head ever slow slightly "Yura Xiaolang's already married, has twins and isn't divorced, But this would be better explained if you all knew who I was."

She reached into her bag and pulled from it a paper. "My name is Mrs. Xiaolang Li, before it was Sakura Kinomoto, I am the Cardmistress." She look to her left to see change standing there.

"Change would you please remove you spell." She nodded to her mistress and in a flash Sakura was back to green eyes honey golden brown hair.

"Kari, TK I Sakura remove your binds of lock!" as their aura bounced around them Sakura own aura glowed strong. '

"He is my Husband and this are his children. Kari Ying Li and TK Yang Li" Their green eyes shone with power as their chocolate brown hair was back, and like their parents strong aura.

She took another step forward. "I will not let this marriage be, I'm his wife and I have the rings, paper work and proof to prove it." As she turned over the Li-clan rings. Move card took the paper work to the elders.

Tomoyo had long ago past out, Touya showed he was proud of his sister by taking over Tomoyo taping. Meilin was standing about ready to yell, and Yelen was nodding in approval.

The twins walked up to the elders and Kari said "Our mother is the strongest person and if you really want the clan's magical side to stay strong and alive then you'll let her stay with our father."

TK then grabbed his sister and they both forced a hand out Kari's left and TK right. Hanging on to each other they put up a shield just as the elders sent fire at them.

"We are stronger as one but we can take you all down on our own." TK turned to his mother. "Mama may we use our elemental powers?" she only nodded as she step aside.

Turn to Xiaolang she said "Watch their true power, even you will be proud."

Kari let go of her brother and moved over two steps. "Lighting come to my aid, help me prove my birth right." And it knocked out 4 elders.

TK closed his eyes as Fire formed in his hands "Fire come to my aid, Prove my birth name"

As he was about to wipe out the elders was a force stronger then them alone saved them. All 9 elders were trying to save their very lives.

"If we're to work together you would not live to utter another work" Kari spat in a clod tone as she turned around she hugged her mother.

"That was fun can we do it again" TK laughed at his sister as Yura moved away from Syaoran. She saw the elder and knew her parents where right Sakura Li wasn't who she appeared to be, she was his true wife.

The elders took the tape Sakura offered and Sakura said "I'm sorry for hiding all these years, I was fearing you'd take them away and leave me with a broken life."

She turned and walked up to Syaoran she bowed her head as she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry and understand if you want me to leave." She paused long enough to look at her children.

Ten without warning she open a portal to her home. "Move bring me the twins" grabbing them she entered and closed it behind her, leaving only 2 thing there marriage certificate, and the tape she gave the elders.

Lana stood up and rushed up to Syaoran. "She just went back to Canada, to her home, if you come with me I'll take you too her."

Meilin finding her voice screeched "SAKURA LI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND KISS MY COUSIN, AND BRING THOUS BRATS I LOVE SO MUCH WITH YOU!"

Closing her cell phone with a I'm in control look, she sat down next to Touya and grinned. "Think we should tell them now?"

He laughed at her as he pulled her in for a kiss, "But of course my love."

YAH chapter five is up and the last chapter is to come! Sakura ran home to Canada, and who would have guessed Meilin N Touya….but why is Lana so clam wait till next chapter!

Till then Sakurajr17

Haha I'm 19 almost 20! Shows how long I've had this account!


	6. Six

Hey I'm back. Just a few things first

The cherry tree – I knew someone was going to ask that so that's way Sakura changed her looks and hide her aura. Syaoran didn't know she could do that and Sakura is a very common name as is Li. One of my co-workers told me they are very common names like Sarah and James here in canda...or Rob I know at least 8!

kenshinlover2002 – That's what this chapter is for I'm gonna do his point of view up till she left then go from there! And thanks for reading my story

Mei fa-chan – you remind me of me lol I love it!

Chapter 6 Oh yeah! **Dose a little dance!** I'm done now 

**Just before everyone is asked if they see reason for them not to marry**

**Syaoran POV**

Syaoran looked at Yura _I just wish we had more time, if Sakura was here I'd been saved, here come my last hope._

He turns from Yura to see if anyone saw reason for them not to marry.

He watched as the huge double doors burst open and in stepped Sakura Li wearing black dress pants with a pink top that had to black dragons on it, forming a ying-yang, and black high heels to match.

"I DO" Her voice was so clear it almost echoed. _I'M SAVED! Well not yet but I could kiss that girl!_

I watched her walk forward a bit away from the doors, just as she had Yura roared in my poor ear "Ï knew it you like my man you slut!" _ouch my poor ears stupid wench, I never liked her. _

I watched as Sakura shook her head ever slow slightly "Yura Xiaolang's already married, has twins and isn't divorced, But this would be better explained if you all knew who I was."

_What! Who dose she think I am wait did I feel a pink aura._

She reached into her bag and pulled from it a paper. "My name is Mrs. Xiaolang Li, before it was Sakura Kinomoto, I am the Cardmistress." She looked to her left to see change standing there.

I couldn't find my voice as she removed the spell and on the twins. I was so shocked I couldn't find my voice I couldn't move.

I could only watch as she showed the elder the Li-clan rings they thought I had lost.

I watched our children show the elders they we're my children. And when Sakura whispered "Watch their true power, even you will be proud."

I felt like crying cause she was right I was Proud I finally choked our a small sob only Touya seem to see. _And why is he taping this anyway?_

I could only watch as my children almost killed those pitiful elders, and when Kari asked to do it again I smiled in my mist of shock my voice still not found.

I rubbed my face to make senses of this as Sakura handed the sour looking elders a tape.

She quickly walked back up to me and bowed her head. "I'm sorry and understand if you want me to leave." She paused long enough to look at her children.

I moved my mouth again trying to say her name, but nothing was there.

And when I had found it, just above a whisper she was gone. "Sakura wait!"

But she was gone, and her friend Lana was at my side telling where she was.

Then only thing that was seemed out of place was Meilin on her cell phone, until I heard her screech "SAKURA LI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND KISS MY COUSIN, AND BRING THOUS BRATS I LOVE SO MUCH WITH YOU!"

Closing her cell phone with a I'm in control look, she sat down next to Touya and grinned. "Think we should tell them now?"

He laughed at her as he pulled her in for a kiss, "But of course my love."

"YOU'RE DATING MY WIFES BROTHER!" I had found my voice but Yura glared on me drove me to look at her.

**End of Syaoran pov**

"So just cause she shows up and says so she your wife. WHAT ABOUT ME DAMN IT!" she was red in the face and everyone was trying not to laugh, well except her parents. They looked about as pissed off as Yura.

"What about you? I'm already married .I'm sure you heard my wife."

Tomoyo woke up upon Yura's what about me and took her video camera from Touya and the now lip locked Meilin.

Everyone looked up feeling a very angry ruby red aura coming from Lana. "Sakura's at home crying cause she thinks you don't love her, your children are trying to open a portal and failing, and your still here WHY!" She yelled facing Syaoran.

He had turned around feeling the Ruby aura. He felt a bit strange having to answers her.

"Cause unlike my wife I have no clue how to open a portal." His face was set in a glare.

Lana on the other hand looked truly happy. "Ok then I'll do it, Oh by the way I'm Clow Reeds 1/2 sister. We have the same Dad, different moms. And yes I'm a reincarnation like Eriol."

She then turned around and whispered some words and a blue almost navy portal opened. Out ran the twins "Lana mommies worried" they looked at their father. Kari step forward but TK said "Kari we can't make him come. He has to love her to walk thru Lana's magic. You know that."

She turned her head only to say "But TK he dose I know it, or else we wouldn't be here." Tuning her head back to her father she said "Daddy…Ano you do love mommy right, and us too?"

Touya had walked over to his niece as she had spoke to Syaoran, he picked her up and before anyone could say a thing he did. "Oh course he dose, just as much as I do and your Auntie Meilin"

Meilin who had followed picked up TK "We love you both so much besides I kick his butt if he said no. Right Xiaolang" she chirped out happily.

He smiled at the four "if you say so Meilin. Yes I do love you mother and I must show her, stay here with your Uncle, Grandpa, Grandmother and Auntie's."

He crossed the room to the portal Lana had long ago opened. Turning to the elders He asked "Was she right, are we married?"

They eyed the kids but answered Yes, and that's all he need he enter the portal to Sakura's room.

He found her crying her life away. He went to cross the room to be by her only to hear.

"Lana this is why I feared telling him now those stupid elders will take them away and I'll never see any of them again. My children or my Syaoran"

She was about to cry again when too very strong arms wrapped around her "Or those stupid Elders as you put it will more then agree to have you as my Wife and we live together in Hong Kong."

She turned to see his face. She couldn't help it she kissed him with all her passion. As she pulled away moments later she asked "I'm not alone, we can be a family together forever?"

He had to chuckle she was still the same, naive as ever, but truly beautiful. He nodded as he pulled her to him for another kiss.

Only to hear "KAWAII!" they both blushed "Tomoyo!" the rounded on her only to hear "Nani?" and see her dart back thru the portal.

Sakura giggled and stated "I see she hasn't changed. I'm glad, now where were we?" She also closed the portal.

Their lips met and locked for a long time, they shared a truly passionate kiss while Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck his arm slide south for the winter

**LEMON MUST BE 18 YEARS OLD** ha-ha like I should talk 

Syaoran capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, his lips moved over hers tasting, fitting them to his leaving her paralyze. Sakura smiled tenderly at him as she ran her hands over his warm flesh sending a tremor through his large frame as bent down and hungrily kissed her. Her body quivered feeling his hand run up and down her legs squeezing them.

Sakura dispensed off her bra. Her eyes wondered over his frame, muscles rippled on his chest and back. he was magnificent. She yelped in surprise when Syaoran pulled her down towards him, she wrapped her legs around him. Her kisses seared his flesh not able to take it he pulled her hands from around his waist lowering himself so that he could kiss her. Sakura scooted her self back up on the bed trying to make it easier for him love to pleasure her and that's exactly what he did when he captured her hard nipple in his warm mouth sending jolts of sensations rocketing through her body.

her body writhe under his feeling hands roam her body, gasping in pleasure when his hand slide between her lower lips rubbing his thumb against the erect nub making her shudder in rapture. "Oh god Syaoran."

She rolled him over onto his back straddling him. Moving in a circular motion on it making Syaoran moan for she was giving him pleasure and taking for herself.

"Ooh!" Sakura yelped feeling it moved beneath her, she looked at Syaoran raising a brow but he merely smiling in return before switching positions. Her legs tightened around him as her nails dug in his skin but he didn't budge.

His penetrations opened new doors of pleasure that she forgotten existed and she began to move her hips against him wanting to feel all of his manliness. His hands wrapped around her shoulder as his other wrapped round her waist pulling her to him, he moved him ways that gave her absolute pleasure.

"Oh god, ooh" Sakura moaned holding unto him as his thrusting became faster, swifter as if he was trying to devour her. Everything around them to seem to blur as raging sensations raced through her, she didn't even realize when her natural instincts kicked in and started to move with him in perfect harmony.

Syaoran was in sweet rapture as his manhood slipped in and out of her tight slickness. His body jerked convulsively as Sakura's body drew from him, her inner walls tightening around him milking him of his essence, hearing her scream in pleasure he gave a final thrust giving her body what it wanted and releasing him.

**End of lemon**

Sakura rolled into his arms falling asleep, and Syaoran held her close pulling the cover over them._ I'm never letting you go again. You're already mine and I won't lose you again._ And with that final thought he too fell asleep.

LANA and the Others

Tomoyo was holding a sleeping TK as Touya opened the Li's Door for Wei who was carrying a sleeping Kari. Yelen was getting out of the car with Lana with the kids stuff.

After putting them to bed Yelen, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Touya and Fujitaka sat in the living room waiting for poor Lana to begin. Lana on the other hand was jumpy.

She finally looked up smiled weakly and said "Clow Reed never knew he had a 1/2 sister. My mother also had magic but was afraid to use it, our father showed me and I grew close to my brother as a friend you knew as Lena Chang. I also have my magic so I can open portals and many other tricks I'm sure you know Eriol-kun."

Eriol gave a small chuckle "so I was right I did see you call father otu-san" Tomoyo smiled as she held that damn video camera lord only know if it's permanently glued to her hands.

Meilin held Touyas hand as she yawned it was late. And seeing Syaoran wasn't home they took that as a good sign. Meilin had to get the elders to understand she loved Touya and was willing to die for him, after that they agree they could wed.

That and Touya held some magical powers. And finally after hours Xiaolang enter his sitting room, to see Tomoyo cuddled into Eriol Meilin cuddled into Touya, Yelen reading a book Lana happily typing away on her laptop _that girl really creeps me_

Yelen looked up, she knew something was up his wife wasn't with him and Yelenknew they had to speak with the elders in the morning.

Syaoran seeing his mothers face, answered "She's at home sleeping" Yelen faced puzzled

"How did you get home then?" Syaoran shrugged "A portal just opened, like it knew I need to get home."

Lana looked up smiling even for a late hour. "Oh I knew you need a way home and quick so I opened one when I felt you aura was clam." _That girl scares me_ Syaoran thought as Yelen eyed her with an unreadable face.

_This girl comes into our home and knew where I was going to put everyone, and knew her way around the house. Even Wei think there is more then meets the eye when it come to this girl and I must know why._

"Tell me child how is it you know this house so well, like you've been here before?"

Lana smiled even brighter she was very chipper young girl. "Again she's right." Lana turns her body to face Yelen. "There is more then meets the eye, I know you have already gathered that. I'm sure you'll all understand soon. As for now na-Yelen it's time for bed.

_OH SHIT I almost called her Nana,…oh she'll kill me if they figure it out to early. Best think of a way to save my sorry ass. Mom you and Dad really like making me do all the hard work!_

Lana made her way to her room and just before closing the door she saw Syaoran enter his room. "Everything will be fine." She whispered as she closed her door.

Unknown to Lana Tomoyo heard.

Yeah! So who wants to know who Lana is? And how dose she know Syaoran so well? Have to see next chapter!

Sakurajr17

Pff yeah right I'm 19


	7. NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!

To my loyal readers I'm sorry I haven't updated I was walking to work when I got hit by a car after it robbed a local money mart.

My works like ½ a block from their. It's on a corner, so I have been in a hospital bed for the last few weeks. Feels more like 2 months with out being able to write my wonderful chapter.

I'll have it up ASAP now that I'm home in my bed; mom's letting me use the family Laptop so I can work from bed.

I'm ok Just 5 broken ribs my right are as well broken, and lots of cut and burses.

Thank you for waiting!


	8. the end

Hi I'm back I realized I wrote are on my note instead or arm.

So Anyway here's my hopefully final chapter!

And thank you all for waiting and being so understanding it really means a lot. And they found the bad word who hit me so he's in jail now.

Thanks for your many wonderful reviews and now the final chapter!

It's My life

Sakura rolled in her bed only to find it empty. _Where are the twins, and why dose my room smell so…odd?_

Rubbing her eyes she got up and took a shower

She relaxed and figured her children were with Lana having breakfast with Syaoran.

Sakura snapped her eyes open She was home, "Oh Shit! I have to find Syaoran" With her memory back in gear after last night she reached for her house coat and head towel.

She came out in her house coat bath robe It's like a towel but in the form of a house coat I have one it's great! she was looking in her closet when a portal opened up.

Lana

She was on her phone talking with "someone" when she felt Sakura rise. "Hey she's awake and she's gonna scream when she see you I have to go get her ready. Love you lots bye!"

Lana dress in black dress pants with a light pink dress top and a bit darker pink jacket in pink 3inch heels.

She smiled then with a wave of her hand she opened a portal into Sakura's room.

She step thru "Sakura your up great, now we need you dressed and ready to take matter into your own hands." She then grabbed Sakura side bag and pulled from it her Star card book.

"Now if you use create I have the perfect idea." Sakura on the other hand was wide eyed and gapping at Lana.

"H-H-How do y-you know about those!" she got out in a shocked like should I run or be dumb in the head cause it's so obvious.

Lana just smiled more like Eriol use to and said "If I told you it would ruin the surprise now hurry up, She's waiting you know."

Sakura was looking at Lana's drawing it was very cutting edge Black dress pants with black pointed shoes that have cherry blossom's on them, and a cute pale pink with cherry blossoms falling dress top, with small hippy gold chain around her tummy.

Sakura tore her gaze from the out fit to Lana. "Who's waiting Yelen? And you never answered my question. How did you know about my Star cards?" She said in you better tell me cause I'm not messing around type way mom's have.

Lana only smiled like a giddy seven year old child who just got money for no reason. "Sakura you'll just have to wait. She not going to like you being late ya know."

Sakura fumed but used create all the same.

**Yelen and others.**

Syaoran was sitting with Meilin and Touya talking about a nice place to go for their Honey moon. He's going to pay for it as his wedding gift. Touya only nodded and OMG are you read for this smiled saying "Anywhere Meilin wants."

Yelen was on the phone with the Elders or so everyone thought. While Tomoyo kept the Twins busy with Eriol.

They just finished breakfast and we're a waiting for the arrive of Lana. Who was no where to be found. And of course Sakura.

Yelen placed the phone down with a small frown. "I've been on the phone with everyone who works here and no one seen Lana leave."

Eriol looked up "She could have used her magic. If she can open portals then who knows where she is." Yelen nodded at that "True but we would have felt her aura. That bright orange is hard to miss."

Syaoran looked up. "She did hide it from all of us before. And mother she's still a very big mystery to all of us." Yelen sighed this was getting to be a pain.

The Twins looked up from there coloring books. "Lana's coming and so is mommy"

True to the twins words Lana walked thru the new opened portal giggling like that seven year old child who was happy to walk in knowing things other don't, And behind her Sakura with that you tell me now look. Seem it was failing her for the very first time.

Everyone was on their feet. And that wasn't because Sakura was looking like she was about to scream. The Elders just walked in.

"Everyone sit we have a few things to work out. First on the list this Marriage between Miss Li and Xiaolang, And the Twins. Then who you are Lana, I do not believe you are who you say you are. And finally Meilin and Touya."

Sakura stood tall took a deep breath and said. "What of my Marriage and the twins, we're a family and you're not going to take that from us, I swear on my cards you'll pay if you try."

And she remained standing tall till the eldest elder Koto told her to sit. Even then she debated where or not to sit, but Xiaolang nodded and she did.

"I would expect nothing less of you Sakura-sama, The young masters Kari and TK will train two days a week for they are Li's as are you." Seeing she won she hugged her children and then her husband.

Koto then turned to Lana "Now who are you really." Lana stood up and bowed "I'm sorry for not telling you. My really name is not to be said, I'm sure you'll understand why when I'm done."

She then tuned to the far corner to see Yura and everyone was on their feet. "Oh sit down all of you" Yura said in a laughing voice one that was out of place.

She walked over to Sakura and hugged her, "My how you have grown my baby girl" as she said this her appearance changed from Yura to Nadeshiko with have angel wings sweeping the air calmly.

"I saw your pain and was aloud to help change that to happiness with the help of you daughter, Nadeshiko. You named her after me and I've joyed at that, I love you so much my baby girl."

With a light twinkle of with wind and a bright orange aura Nadeshiko was a smiling seven year old child "And my baka oni-chan thought I couldn't do it. Ha I proved TK wrong!"

Two unknowest figures stepped forward. "Yeah well mom and dad say it's time to come home." Everyone looked to see a much older version like by 5 or 6 years of TK and Kari standing in the living room.

She giggled "Yeah I'm coming but you have to clean my room for a year now. BYE nana Yelen and grandmamma Nadeshiko. See you in nine months mom and Dad!" She winked twirled and blew a kiss "And Auntie Tomoyo Lana's your daughter she is Eriol reincarnation little sister but she also your daughter!"

With a flash of light the three were gone.

Nadeshiko hugged Sakura once more. "I'll stop by when I can, but I must be getting back."

Turning to Syaoran she said "Take good care of her I know you will." and with side glance to Touya she said "And don't kill him honey, or you Meilin will kill you. Welcome to our family sweetie pie." With a smile she to was gone.

Koto only got over his shock long enough to say "Meilin can marry Touya" then settled in to a chair and let it all sink in.

Syaoran was still wondering if it was a dream, The twins we're looking like they we're in a six grade math class. _ That was our younger sister?_

And Sakura was letting tears slip down her cheek. Her mother had saved her from so much pain by showing her what she feared most, losing Syaoran. She had long ago figured out it was an acted to help her save herself. And she was more then grateful.

Everyone was in a calm state when it was broke by Any one wanna guess? . 

"NOOOOO I DIDN'T HAVE MY CAMRA TO TAPE EVERYTHING, MY KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN BEING BRAVE TO SEEING AUNTIE NADESHIKO" tear fell as poor Tomoyo cried her eyes out. She grabbed onto Eriol let it all out.

Sakura alone with everyone else had covered her ears but it came thru clear as a bell.

Sakura choked back a laugh when her mother re-appeared and tapped her shoulder Tomoyo "Dear I know you would want this so here." She hands her a tape. Smiling "I taped it for you."

Tomoyo looked at the tape before shouting "I LOVE YOU AUNTIE NADESHIKO YOU'RE THE BEST." Her starry eyed look returning as quick as it came.

Nadeshiko kissed her daughter and son before leaving

After that day every thing was much better for everyone

Touya and Meilin got married and went to Mexico for their honey moon

Sakura and Tomoyo we're pregnant

Nadeshiko and Lana we're born July 28 at sunrise

And Touya never killed Syaoran

Eriol and Tomoyo got married

And Tomoyo sang it's my life by bon jovi at her wedding I'm gonna do that! 

And Sakura & Syaoran lived happily ever after with 9 kids!

THE END

Or in French

FIN

That's all I know!

WAS IT REALLY BAD? Let me know what you think and if you don't like my spelling or grammar it's because I almost failed ENGLISH

All's I can say is thank god for spell check!

THANK YOU TO MY FEW BUT OVERLY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

I'm think of writing a Inuyasha and Kagome love story after my arm heals

Let me know what ya think!

Again I love you all you are the very best!


End file.
